Unyielding
by contactsurroundsoundlabel
Summary: When Petra starts going to Military Academy for her studies, soon after she gets kicked out for something she didn't do. She then becomes transferred to Survey High.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"A/N/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;" Hey! I fixed the stupid format thing so you can read it without going insane trying to decipher H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"TML./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Walking to school is always peaceful. Even just looking down the path brings thoughts of the perfect school./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Military /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Academy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;", the home of bright young minds./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"walked into class and saw my friends (Military Police from the original story), so naturally, I went to talk with them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;""Don't you think this is a waste?" Jean was going on about 'how college and high schools are garbage.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;""I disagree Jean!" Marco sounded like a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"precedential/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;" candidate. "College /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"sets you up for life! If /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"hadn't gone, I wouldn't have met my best friends." He hung his arm around Jean and me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Then (heaven should've forbid) the teacher came in and started the lesson. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Halfway through English and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Literacy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"the loudspeaker sounded, saying I had to go to the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"chair-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"mans/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;" office. As I walked there, I wondered if it had something to do with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;" recent incident. A week ago, someone seriously screwed up the chair-mans office. There was graffiti everywhere! When I got there, everyone in the room looked at me /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"suspiciously/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'What's with the looks?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"', /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"I suddenly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;" said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Petra /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="SpellingError SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Ral/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;", we believe you are responsible for the graffiti in my office.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'WHAT?!'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;""At the scene of the crime, if you may, we found an item belonging to you.' The chairman took out one of my bracelets that Krista gave me!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Where did you get that...' I narrowed my eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Like I said, the "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"scene/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;" of the crime."'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"The next darn thing I knew I was expelled from M/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"ilitary Academy./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun Underlined SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"*Time Skip*/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Standing in front of the new school, it was filthy. All the windows had been broken, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"graffiti everywhere, just a total and utter mess!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Luckily enough, I managed to find someone sane, here at Survey High./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Hi! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"I'm Armin. Are you new?'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Yeah, I'm Petra. Thanks.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"He actually /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"managed to make me feel that really small bit welcome! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Sorry about the looks of the place, we're not exactly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"anyone's first choice for a high school' Armin was a nice boy./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"As I got in, even the classrooms were HORRIFYING to look at!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Hello, class. We have a new student here today.' The teacher was saying, but I wasn't listening./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Petra /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="SpellingError SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Ral/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;", please introduce yourself to the class.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Upon hearing my name, I caught a few idiots /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"snickering as I got up./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'Hi. I'm Petra /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="SpellingError SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"Ral/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX98422143" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX98422143" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX98422143" style="background-color: inherit;"A/N 2.0 Continue in next chapter./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX98422143" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" br /span/p  
/div 


End file.
